I Miss You
by simpleplan1234
Summary: This takes place during the third series of Warriors, so if you haven't read that far yet, please don't read this story. I don't want to ruin it for you. Summary is inside. This is a short, cute one-shot. GraystripeXSilverstream and GraystripeXMillie. Graystripe's P.O.V.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Hunters does.**

**Summary: One night, Graystripe finds it hard to get to sleep so he decides to go on a walk. During the walk, he comes face to face with his lost love, who tells him something very important, which helps him realize that it's not wise to grieve forever. Short one-shot. GraystripeXSilverstream and GraystripeXMillie. Graystripe's P.O.V.**

It was late in the night and all the Clan was sound asleep, but for some reason I couldn't find a comfortable spot to lay down and go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I knew I was bugging Millie, although she didn't say anything. Every once in a while I would see her ear flicking as if she was annoyed, however she still reminded silent and kept her eyes closed.

After a while, I decided it was hopeless trying to get some sleep so I got to my paws and padded to the entrance to mine and Millie's makeshift den. I heard scuffing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Millie raising her head.

"What's the matter, love?" she asked, and for the first time, my heart ached when she called me "love". I remember my love before Millie called me that. I sighed, pushing that painful thought out of my mind.

"Couldn't sleep," I simply replied, jerking my head to the entrance. "Thought I'd get some fresh air."

She got to her paws instantly and meowed," I'll go with you." She walked over to me and rubbed her head against mine.

"I'd love that, you know I would," I replied, feeling as if a sharp claw ribbed into my heart as I rejected her offer. "But I think I should be alone for a little while."

Hurt appeared in her eyes for a second, to be replaced with understanding as she thought about what I said. Then she nodded and pressed her warm body against mine; it felt good feeling her by my side, knowing she'll always be there when I needed someone to talk to. But right now, I needed some alone time, and I was thankful she understood that.

"Okay, my sweet," she finally replied, pulling away and turning back to her bed. "But if you're not back by dawn, I'm coming to look for you."

When she moved away, I felt the emptiness of her presence. I forced a purr and meowed back to her," I'll be back before the moon moves a mouse-tail across the sky, I promise." And then I pushed my way out of the den and padded into the moonlit clearing. All was silent, except for the gentle snoring of my Clanmates around me.

I stood in the middle of the camp for a few moments, just enjoying the stillness of the night and the soft sounds of my friends moving in their dreams.

Taking in a deep breath, letting the taste of the forest touch my tongue, I silently walked over to the camp entrance. I dipped my head to Bumblestripe, my son, who was keeping watch over the camp.

"Lovely night, isn't it?' I greeted him, purring.

"Yes it is." He got to his paws and met me. "Going out for a walk?" he asked.

I nodded. "I couldn't sleep," I explained.

"Does Millie know you're going out?" my son pressed. "Didn't she want to come alone? I mean, there could be invaders. I could come if you want."

"Yeah, Millie knows," I told him, then shook my head. "But I don't need company. I can take on anything that dare show its face. I'll be fine," I assured him, hoping he'll let me pass without ordering me to take someone with me. After all, _I _was _his _father, not the other way around. He couldn't tell me what to do but still...

To my relief, Bumblestripe shrugged and stepped aside, gesturing for me to pass. I dipped my head and continued on. "Be careful though," he called after me. I just flicked my tail in responds.

Once in the forest, I paused and looked around, wondering where I should go. I let my paws guide me, while I was deep in thought. I remember the old forest as clear as I was there last moon. I was suddenly plunged back into the past.

I saw myself walking down the ravine and into camp, carrying prey. I was proud of myself, because, even though it was leaf-bare, I did pretty good. The camp was just as I remembered it, before the twolegs came with their monsters and destroyed everything. The kits played outside the nursery, mincing the apprentices who were practicing their fighting techniques next to the stump. As I pass with my prey, Dustpaw paused in his mock fight with Sandpaw and glared at me. I knew he was still upset that Fireheart and I got our warrior names before he did. But to my surprise, Sandpaw shot me a sympathize look. I dipped my head to her, dropping my prey on the fresh-kill pile. Yep, it was all peaceful. I loved days like these.

Then I pictured the time when I ran on the ice to get a water vole, but the ice broke and I was lunged into the water depths. I tried to swim to the surface but the current was too strong. It pulled me downstream, and water filled my mouth and nose. Then I felt teeth dig into my fur. The next thing I remembered was the beautiful face of a cat who soon became my mate, then became the mother of my kits, but died bearing them.

Suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts. I shook my head and glanced around. The smell of prey hit my nose. Instinctively I dropped into the hunter's crouch. I spotted a mouse sniffing around a tree, looking for some food, unaware that it was about to become food itself. The hunt was only halfhearted, but I still caught it and killed it with a single bite to the throat. Sighing, I dug a hole and put my prey in it where I can get it on the way back.

Then I carried on walking. I looked around, wondering where I was. I remembered as soon as the old twoleg nest came into slight. I quickened my pace, eager to get to the nest. I skidded to a halt, panting, when I got to the entrance. Sniffing at it, I let my mind drift back to my first love. I sighed and shook my head, pulling away from the nest.

Numbly, I walked around the nest and stopped by a tree. Sitting down, I stared up at the night sky.

"Oh Silverstream," I whispered under my breath, wondering what star was my dead mate. "I miss you. Why did you have to leave?" I lower my head and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the wind pick up, carrying with it a very familiar scent. I lifted my head and saw a starlet cat padding out of the darkness of the forest and toward me, her paws leaving glowing prints on the ground. My breath caught in my throat when I recognized the beautiful StarClan warrior. I looked up at the sky and saw that it stretched out above me in different colors. I put my head to one side. I have never seen the sky like that before, but it was very pretty, though not as pretty as my lost love, who now stood in front of me.

"Hello, Graystripe," she greeted me, dipping her head until her nose touched the top of my head. I shivered. I felt the coldness of a leaf-bare night, but the warmth of Silverstream's love. She stepped back, and I looked her in the eyes.

"I miss you, Silverstream," I whispered, stretching my head forward and rubbing my cheeks against hers.

"I've missed you, too," she responded, a purr starting in her throat. "But you have to move on."

I jerked away from her, staring at her in disbelief. "What!" I gasped. "I don't want to move on. I love you and I'll always love you!"

"I know." Deep love appeared in Silverstream's eyes. "I'll always love you, too. You were my first love, even if it was a forbidden love." I opened my mouth, about to object, but she silenced me with a wave of her starry tail. "Now you have a cat in your own Clan, who gave up her soft kittypet life to live in the dangerous world as a warrior to be with you. I'm not telling you to forget me, but it's time for you to move on. I'm dead. It's time to end the grieving, Graystripe." She came closer to me until her body was wrapped around mine. "Millie really loves you, and it's time for you to forget about me, and love her back."

It was a few moments until I could find words to reply to her. "O-okay, Silverstream," I stammered, meeting her eyes. "But I won't forget you. You will always be my first love, and I'll always remember the times we had together."

"Me too," she meowed.

I saw with shock that she was beginning to fade. "Wait! Please don't leave yet," I begged, but she just stared at me with love in her eyes.

"It's time to stop grieving," she told me again. "Love Millie, not me." Then she vanished.

I kept my eyes glued to where she was a moment ago. _I'll never forget you, Silverstream, my first love. _I jumped to my paws and ran through the forest, heading toward camp. It wasn't until I got to the entrance that I remembered my prey. I turned back around and went to go fetch it.

When I got back to camp, with my prey, I dipped my head to Bumblestripe who was still on guide.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" he asked as I pass.

I just nodded, glad that my prey made it hard for me to speak. I wanted to tell someone about meeting my love in the forest, but I couldn't. I deposed my mouse on the fresh-kill pile and headed to my den.

The first ray of dawn lit up the clearing, and I heard the rustling of cats waking up.

"There you are!" Millie jumped to her paws when I pushed through the entrance to the den. "I was beginning to worry. You were gone for quite some time."

I purred in amusement. "I'm back now," I assured her. "No need to worry."

Millie wrapped her tail around my body and rubbed her head against mine, purring loudly.

For the first time, I realized that I did have someone who loved me as much as Silverstream did, maybe even a little more. Millie gave up her life to come with me on the journey to find my Clan. She decided to follow me and live with me in ThunderClan. We had three beautiful kits together.

I licked her head, bring her closer to me. "I love you, Millie," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting her scent engulf me.

"I love you, too, Graystripe," she purred.

**The End!**


End file.
